<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enough by Jade610</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811361">Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade610/pseuds/Jade610'>Jade610</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Turtle Tots (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade610/pseuds/Jade610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael has had his heart broken for the last time and runs away, but he is not alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stupid Leo, just because I have trouble keeping up with you for the past month or so, doesn’t mean you can treat me like that” Raph was mumbling in his room. Raph was mad at Leo, again, what a surprise. He hated to fight or be mad at Leo, because deep down he loved Leo, just as much as he loved Donny and Mikey.</p><p>Raph knew he would have to say sorry to Leo, but this time he didn’t want to, because it wasn’t his fault, there must be something wrong with him, something physical wrong, right? But before he could think or say anything else, a sharp pain in his abdomen shot through him, and he landed on his knees and hands.</p><p>What the!? was all he could think, before another sharp pain shot through him. He wanted to scream for help, but no sound would come out.</p><p>He felt something was coming out of him, down between his legs near his tail, so he reached down with his left hand, just in time to catch something wet and a little hard and kinda round, when he looked he saw it was an egg, a turtle egg, but before he could do, say or even think anything the pain came again, so he placed the egg carefully on the floor under him, and got ready to catch the next one.</p><p>After all the egg were out the pain stopped, and Raph felt relieved and that now he could breathe normal again. While he was doing that, he counted the egg one by one, and did so twice and got the same number twice, five, there were five eggs.</p><p>“Eggs, but I’m a boy. I know I have a dick, I have used it many times. But what if I’m a boy girl?” Raph said to himself a little frustrated Then that would mean, that when I get in heat, I can get pregnant he thought calmly.</p><p>While everything was going through his head, he found a box and a clean towel that was in his room, and placed the towel down in the box, to make a nest for the eggs, then he carefully put the eggs into the towel and made sure they would stay warm.</p><p>After putting the box next to his bed, he went out of his room and made sure the door was closed, then he went for the bathroom, where he took a shower and cleaned himself up, but while he did that Leo came in.</p><p>“Hey Leo, I need to tell you something” Raph said calmly, “unless it’s an apology, then I don’t want to hear it Raph. You are way behind the rest of us, and when we have been top side, you get tired before we even have gotten anywhere near any enemies. You need to step up big time and get back in shape fast” Leo said firmly while getting undressed, “forget it then” Raph snapped at him, before leaving the bathroom.</p><p>Raph made it back to his room, where he slammed the door shut and locked it. When Donny or Mikey came to the door to try and get him to open it or eat something, they got no answer, but when they put their ears to the door, they could hear Raph crying. Even when Leo tried, he did it as *the leader* not the brother Raph loved.</p><p>During the night while everyone was sleeping, Raph made up his mind, that his was the last time leader Leo would boss him around and hurt him like that, he had had enough of it.</p><p>Raph packed a bag with what he wanted to keep of his things, then he took everything he was wearing off, and placed it on the floor neatly with his weapons. He took the bag and the box with the eggs, and went out of his room as silently as possible, but left the door a little open.</p><p>He took one last look at the lair and cried silently, then he turned and left. He didn’t know where to go, but he knew he didn’t want to stay in the sewers, and he didn’t want to go anywhere that they had been. So, he walked until he reached the edge of the city down in the sewers.</p><p>Carefully as he could, he went out of the sewers and broke into a car, and went out of the city. The bag was on the floor in front of the front seat, and the seatbelt held the box with the eggs safely on the front seat.</p><p>Raph drew the car for as long as he could, before it ran out of gas, then he stole a new car and drove again for as long as it could. After car number four, he stopped at a lake at the foot of a mountain. There he found a place to hide for the day, in a tent he had taken with him from home.</p><p>During the first night, he went into the lake and found a cave, where it was safe to be. He went up to the tent and got everything, and got everything into the cave under the water.</p><p>Day by day he made the cave a home for him and the tots. While he waited for the eggs to hatch, he studied all he could at day time, and at night time he would be looking for food top side. He didn’t find a lot of food each time, so he decided to find plants that would give food, and bring them home with him, so they could farm them.</p><p>Meat was not too hard to find, there was plenty of fish in the lake, and there were wild rabbits and dears in the forest and other small to medium size animals. He had decided that meat would be hunted as needed from day to day.</p><p>Everything was ready for the little ones to hatch, and more importantly he was ready for them to hatch.</p><p>One day the first egg hatched, and he was there to see it. The little one came out of the egg shell head first, the little one made a small cry, but stopped when it saw him, the little one fought hard to get out of the shell, but the little one made it. The little one took some deep breaths to calm down, while the little one did that, Raph took it up and gave the little one its first physical, and found out it was a boy.</p><p>Raph had everything needed to take a DNA test and get the result. He took the test and while he waited for the result, he looked at the little boy, and saw Leo’s eye color and that was something he didn’t want to see. The computer made a sound and he looked at it, the result was what he thought it would be, the boy was Leo’s.</p><p>Not wanting to kill the boy, Raph took the boy top side and stole a car, and drove back to New York city in one go. Back in the city, Raph found the lair while everyone was sleeping, even the tot was sleeping. He put the box with the sleeping tot in, down in front of Leo’s door, then he turned and left.</p><p>When he came back home, he found that another egg had a crack in it. He got ready for the little one to come out. The little one got its legs out first, and then it crawled backwards out of the shell, and just like with the first one, he gave it a physical and a DNA test. This one had Mikey’s eyes, but to be safe he didn’t show love until the DNA test result came back, and sure enough it was Mikey’s little boy.</p><p>He gave the boy the name Max, and a bath before putting a diaper on him. Raph held little Max while he went to the calendar, and wrote Max’s name on today’s date, then he went to check on the other eggs, but there was no sign of them hatching tonight, so he went to bed and placed Max in the crib next to his bed, that way he could be there fast.</p><p>The next morning Raph checked on Max, and Max was still sleeping, so he took the opportunity to check on the other eggs, but none of them were hatching, so he went and got himself some breakfast and a cup of black tea, when he was done and had cleaned up, he heard Max calling with his crying.</p><p>Raph went into the bedroom and took Max up into his arms, and held him and nuzzled him until he stopped crying. Then he took Max to the bathroom and change the diaper with a smile, he took Max to the kitchen and made him some breakfast, that he took into the dining room.</p><p>Max was easy to feed, he would eat everything Raph gave him, and didn’t complain once until it came to blueberries, those he would not eat, but throw them he would. Raph only tried blueberries once, and notated it in order to avoid Max throwing them everywhere.</p><p>Eight days later the next egg hatched, while Max was taking a nap. The little one came out of the egg with all four limbs first, then the head and then the shell just fell off from all the cracking, and just like with the first two, he gave a physical and took a DNA test, and he didn’t show love until he knew who the father was.</p><p>No matter how the little ones looked like, Raph would take a DNA test just to be sure. This one had Donny’s eyes but Raph’s skin color, and the test said it was Donny’s little boy. The name Raph gave him was Drake. Raph wrote Drake on today’s date on the calendar.</p><p>Raph took Drake to the living room and spent time bonding with his new son, until Max woke up, then he went to get Max with Drake in his arms. He put Drake down on his bed and took Max out of the crib, then he sat Max down on the bed and let them say hi their way. The two bonded right away and that made Raph happy to see.</p><p>He had found out that the tots could from day one walk on all four, and hold up their own head, along with sitting up on their own. Luckily Raph had baby proofed the whole place just in case. Raph would take the little ones with him everywhere in their home, but not top side, because they were not ready for that yet.</p><p>Nine days later the next egg hatched in the morning, before Max and Drake were awake. The little one made a hole in the shell that it could crawl out off head first. Raph did the same as last time, DNA test first, then a physical and a diaper and no love. He wasn’t sure about this one because the eyes were golden like his own, but the test said it was Donny’s little boy again. This answer made Raph happy.</p><p>The name Raph gave this one was Danton. Raph took the time before the others woke up to bond with Danton, then when Max and Drake woke up, Raph did the same thing again in the bedroom on the bed, and again they bonded right away and again Raph was happy.</p><p>Two days later the last egg hatched in the afternoon, while the tots were taking their nap. This egg hatched slowly unlike the rest, the head was out first then one arm, then the next arm then the shell and then finally the legs. This little one was different than the rest, it had a little bit longer tail with bumps on it, and the shell had small bumps too and green eyes.</p><p>The DNA test said it was Leatherhead’s little boy, so Raph gave him the name Lupin. While the others were sleeping, Raph took the time to bond with his new son, then when the others were awake, he would introduce them in his bed, and just like last time they bonded right away.</p><p>Raph went to bed happy that night, he had four sons and they got along, they were healthy and none of them were Leo’s. But he missed Donny and Mikey even with that pain in his heart, Raph would not go back to them, because of Leo. He loved Leo, but he had had enough of *Leader Leo* because he didn’t know when to be lover Leo and when to be leader Leo or brother Leo, Leo was always *Leader Leo*. Raph didn’t know how to tell Leo this or how he felt.</p><p>That was why he left instead of having another fight with Leo.</p><p>The days went by and life was simple for Raph, get up and eat breakfast before the tots woke up, then diaper change and then breakfast for the tots, then clean-up after breakfast and then it was time to practice fighting for Raph, then nap time for the tots while Raph went around and cleaned the whole home, before taking a shower, and then it was time to look after the farming fields.</p><p>Then the tots would be awake and needed another diaper change, before lunch and then it was bonding time for the family, with movies or a story.</p><p>Then it would be nap time again, and while the tots were sleeping, Raph would go top side if needed and hunt some meat for them, then he would get back and clean the kill and prepare it for dinner.</p><p>The early evening went with a bath for the tots and play, then it was time for bed for the tots, and before Raph went to sleep, he would go into the dojo and practice with his weapons that he made himself, then take a shower and then go to bed.</p><p>…….………………………………………………..</p><p> </p><p>Before the first tot Max had his birthday, Raph woke up with pain shooting through him in the abdomen, just like the first time he laid eggs. He got up fast and went into the bathroom, where he got down on all four with a towel under him, and was ready for the first egg to come out.</p><p>This time four eggs came out, and this time Raph knew what to do with the eggs, he took the towel with the eggs and rinsed them with not to warm water, before putting them in a clean towel, and taking them into the lab to the box he used last time.</p><p>After that he went to the bathroom and took a shower, before going to the kitchen to make himself breakfast and start the day. Raph hoped and hoped that none of them would be Leo’s, if one of them was then how was he going to get it to Leo? It was not like he could call a babysitter, and a road trip with tots was out of the question, and killing a tot was not an option either.</p><p>They were sitting at the dining table and singing happy birthday to Max, well Raph was the tots were trying, then Raph gave Max a little cake and told Max to blow out the light, Raph showed Max how by blowing on his finger, Max got the candle on his first try, and everyone was happy about it. Then Raph took the cake and cut it into four pieces, and gave one to them each.</p><p>The tots had never had cake before, but they knew to taste new food before saying no to it, and when the tots tasted cake for the first time, Raph found out that Drake and Lupin didn’t like sweet food, but Max and Danton loved it. He found out that Drake and Lupin like sour food, so he made a note to make sour cake for their birthdays. Raph himself wasn’t a big fan of sweet food either.</p><p>The rest of Max’s birthday went with play, naps and meals all until bed time. After the tots were in bed in their bedroom, Raph got to work on a new bedroom and found the crib out again, and placed it in his bedroom by his bed.</p><p>Next day was a normal one and so was the next day after that, until the first egg hatched and just like before, Raph didn’t show love until the DNA result were in. The first egg turned out to be Donny’s little boy, and Raph gave him the name Danny.</p><p>While the older tots were sleeping, Raph spent the time bonding with his newest son. He was glad that it wasn’t Leo’s.</p><p>Raph didn’t know how or if he could ever forgive Leo, or even take him back into his life, but he didn’t really miss Leo at all, and that made him a little sad, but after everything that happened just made him tired of keep going in the same circle again and again, because it was the same every time, they would fight and he would end up apologizing to Leo every time, like it always was his fault.</p><p>He stopped that train of thought when little Danny started to cry, somehow he had ended up holding him upside down, Raph turned Danny around and gave him a nuzzle and a smile. Then the other tots were awake, and Raph took him into their bedroom, to make the introduction calmly and just like all the other times, they bonded right away.</p><p>The older tots were happy to have a little brother, but a little frustrated that he wasn’t easy to play with, however they knew he would grow, and that would make it easier to play with him.</p><p>Two days after Danny the next egg hatched while the others were napping. This little one looked like Raph, but one eye was blue like Mikey’s while the other was golden. The DNA result said Mikey’s boy, so Raph named him Mort.</p><p>Three days later little Damian was born, Donny’s little boy, and four days later Mikey’s boy, Marcos was born.</p><p>Raph was happy that all eight of his tots got along, and he loved them all. It was not a big surprise to him, that the tots he had with Donny or Leatherhead were smart tots, while the tots he had with Mikey were full of life and curiosity.</p><p>He let the tots develop their own personalities, and found out with time that they were:</p><p>Max was full of life and curiosity, he loved to cook and bake for everyone. His favorite color was orange like his dad, Mikey.</p><p>Drake took on the leader role, when it came to fights between his brothers, but he knew when to be a brother and when to be a leader. His favorite color was yellow.</p><p>Danton liked to study natural medicine and make it, Raph had told him that natural medicine worked the best on them. His favorite color was red.</p><p>Lupin was fond of making things with his hands, but without electricity and preferably out of wood. His favorite color was green.</p><p>Danny was always trying to build something, that would be helpful to them, just like his dad, Donny. And just like his dad, his favorite color was purple.</p><p>Mort was the one that took care of the injuries the family got, once he was old enough for it, until then he liked to watch Raph, so he could learn how to do things, and reading doctor books was something he liked to do. His favorite color was grey.</p><p>Damian loved the stars, planets, the moon just everything out in space was his passion. His favorite color was white.</p><p>Marcos was the calmest of them all, he was the best at hunting and farming, which was perfect because it was also his passion. His favorite color was beige.</p><p>…….……………………………………………………….</p><p> </p><p>Time went on and the boys grew, but Raph was happy, because his boys knew how to defend themselves, and they stayed together and loved each other.</p><p>After the youngest one was fifteen years old, Raph decided to finally tell them about their dads, and where he came from and why they lived where they were. He told them everything and they all understood him, and when he was done, they asked him their questions, and he answered them as good as he could.</p><p>The next day at the dinner table, “mama can we go and see our dads?” Lupin asked nervously, Raph stopped eating in order to think before he said, “sure, but I don’t know how that will go, so don’t be sad if it turns out bad for you, alright?” they all looked at each other before answering together “alright” “alright, then we will go to night, so get a bag ready each and don’t forget your weapons” Raph told them calmly.</p><p>When it was time for them to go, they went up top side and into their garage, where they had an ordinary auto camper. They all got in the camper, and closed the door, “did anyone forget anything?” Raph asked his sons while looking at them, no was the answer they all came with, “are you sure, because it’s a long drive to the city, so did everyone go to the bathroom?” Raph asked them calmly, yes was the answer from them all, “alright, let’s go then” Raph said while driving the camper out of the garage.</p><p>On the road the boys were talking about what they wanted to ask their dads and granddad. When they came to the city it was night time, “wauw” “its huge” “look at all that trash” “ew, what is that?” was just some of the responses Raph heard from them.</p><p>Raph parked the camper in a sewer tunnel, that he knew he could drive into, then he got out and said “let’s go” “ew, what is that smell?” Lupin asked, “that is the human sewer system. Now hurry up” Raph said while they got out one by one. Once they were all out, Raph closed and locked the camper door, and started to walk towards the lair, after all he still knew the way.</p><p>Quietly they walked in a single line after Raph, then they came to the lair and they heard someone yell “kiya”, then someone else yell “again” in a firm voice. They stayed out side with Raph, “alright go ahead” Raph told them calmly, “you are not coming in with us?” Drake asked confused, “no, I’m not, because I don’t want to see Leo” Raph said sadly, “will you wait out here for us?” Lupin asked him, “no, I’m going back home and coming back again in two months, to get those of you that wants to come home with me” Raph told them calmly, they looked at each other before saying “alright mama.”</p><p>They said their goodbyes and went inside one by one, then Raph turned and walked away. Back at the camper, he got in and drove back home. Once he was back home, he got to bed and started to shake, then he couldn’t hold it back anymore, and he cried himself to sleep.</p><p>It was so empty without his sons, and now he knew how his own dad must have felt, when he left the lair that night. He wanted his boys back home now, but he made a deal with them, and he had to keep it now, no matter how hard it was for him.</p><p>Not knowing how everything was going with his sons, was painful for him so, he tried not to think too much about it, by distracting himself with the work that needed to be done, and spend time practicing was also a good distraction for him.</p><p>The days went by slowly it seemed, so he decided to make a present for each of his sons, that they could keep and remember their time with him. Raph found the materials that he needed to make the photo albums from scratch, then he started to put the albums together one by one, when they were done, he started to put in all the photos and in order, while making sure to get everyone right.</p><p>The albums were done and now he was sitting there looking at them, something was missing and then he knew what it was. He got to making some books with blank pages, and then he sat down in his chair at his desk, and started to write down everything he knew about each of them, each little detail got written down in each person’s book.</p><p>The way he wrote the books, was like a diary written by a mama, with input that said things like {Today is Max’s first birthday and Drake found out he doesn’t like sweet cakes, but loves sour cakes, like citrus cake and that is just like me} and {Danton doesn’t like the bathtub, but likes the shower, just like me.}</p><p>When Raph was done with the books, he bound them together two and two, making sure to get the right photo album with the right book. Then he found out it was time to go, and get those of his sons that wanted to come home with him.</p><p>On the way back to the city in the auto camper, Raph thought about it and prepared himself for meeting Leo again, because his sons must have thought it would be a good idea for them to patch things up.</p><p>Raph parked the camper the same place as last time, and came out the camper and closed the door behind him, turned around and saw all of his sons, “mama” they happily called, while coming over to him, “my boys” Raph said smiling big.</p><p>“Is everyone ready to go home?” Raph asked them with a mix of nervousness and curiosity, “actually, we want you to come with us” Drake said nervously, “why?” Raph answered suspiciously, “we want you to at least talk to Leo” Lupin said, “please mama for our sake” Mort begged, “please mama please” they started to say on top of each other.</p><p>He knew they would properly try something like this, but even if he didn’t want to, he couldn’t say no to them right now, therefor he said “alright” “yes, then come with us mama” Marcos said taking a hold of Raph’s hand, and leading him to the lair.</p><p>They walked all around him, like they were protecting him or keeping him from running the other way, Raph couldn’t help but smile at that thought, but he wasn’t looking forward to seeing Leo again.</p><p>When they came into the lair, they took him straight up to Leo’s room, and inside the room Leo was waiting for him, the boys left the room and closed the door behind them, then Raph heard the door lock, he turned and saw both Mikey and Donny standing there.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he then called to his sons to get their presents out of the camper, “that should keep them busy for a while” Raph said to himself.</p><p>“Raph will you at least look at me?” Leo asked calmly, Raph took a deep breath before turning around to look at him, “now what? A lecture?” Raph asked him calmly, “no, no lecture Raph, I promise” Leo said sadly, “your sons told us everything that you had told them, about this whole mess between us. Why didn’t you say any of that to me? That I never seemed able to turn off my leader mode at home, why didn’t you?” Leo asked firmly but sadly.</p><p>“I tried that day, but you shot me down again like always. What did you expect me to do, when I’d reached my breaking point? Stay and pretend you didn’t break my heart? My heart couldn’t take anymore breaking Leo, it was the last straw for me. So, I left and when I found out that the first one was yours, I chose to give him to you instead of hurting him” Raph told him firmly but ended it crying.</p><p>“I’m sorry Raph” Leo choked out almost crying, “I can’t take another breaking Leo” Raph said still crying, “but I don’t want you to go. I have been practicing, with all of your sons to know when to turn leader mode off. Raph please give me one more chance” Leo said crying, “please Raph stay” Leo begged crying.</p><p>Donny came over to Raph and put his arms around him, “please Raph please” Donny begged him, “please Raph” Mikey begged as he came over to hold around Raph too, “don’t get me wrong, I have missed you guys, but another heartbreak I just can’t take” Raph said crying into Donny’s shoulder.</p><p>Leo came over to them and gave Raph a kiss on the side of his head, the next kiss ended up on Raph’s mouth, it felt so good to him that he kissed Leo back, then Raph’s hands were on the back of Leo’s neck, and before Raph knew it, they were all four on the mattresses on the floor having sex.</p><p>Raph let himself end up on his shell, with Leo on top of him, he let his brothers take turns with him, it felt good and right now he craved their touch so much, that he had forgotten what they had been talking about. They fell asleep in their little nest holding each other.</p><p>The next morning Raph got up early like always, and took a shower, before going into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. While he was eating Splinter came into the kitchen, they just smiled at each other without a word.</p><p>Eating side by side, it was nice to be back home, but Raph knew that it would just be a matter of time, before Leo would break his heart again, but he did agree to give him a chance to not mess up again.</p><p>…….………………………………………………………….</p><p> </p><p>Things seemed to go well, they had for several months, and Raph and Leo had had some fights, but not any heartbreaks, that was until one day where Leo went too far, and sure enough Raph’s heart couldn’t take it again. This time Raph told their father goodbye, and why he was leaving again, Splinter told him goodbye and gave him a hug and a kiss on the head.</p><p>Then Raph left again, and this time he took the auto camper with him, he went back to the lake home, where he got some things together, before he left that home for good.</p><p>He went up top side and found an auto camper, that he stole and drove away in, after he had put on a new pair of license plates.</p><p>This time he drove until the camper went out of gas for the fifth time. He had parked the camper at a parking lot in the forest. Then he got out and walked away, until he got to a new lake, but without a mountain.</p><p>Raph went down into the lake, to find out if there was a place to make a home, but there wasn’t one so, he decided to make one himself. After he was done with his new home, and had everything he needed just like last time, he went to bed tried, but he woke up by a sharp pain in his abdomen, and he knew what that meant.</p><p>This time Raph made a promise to himself, not to give any of the children to Leo, no matter what and that he would love them all no matter who the father was.</p><p>Raph also made himself another promise, and that was if his new children wanted to meet their dads, then he would take them to New York city, and leave them there and not come back for them. </p><p>Because he just couldn’t take another heartbreak from Leo or his any of his brothers.</p><p>Even if it would hurt him to be alone without a lover. Enough was enough.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>